Light Music Continues!
by Kirigaya-Asuna54
Summary: What happened after the seniors in the club graduated? What happened to the club with its new seniors? Read and find out! (I still suck at summaries...)


**A/N: Thought I'd write something different for a change! Have some K-ON!**

* * *

><p>Ui walked down the hallway of the school, seeing the new freshman with their blue ribbons on their necks walking around the campus. She looked at her own school ribbon and thought about how it wasn't long ago when she was a freshman.<p>

'I wonder how Onee-chan is doing as a college freshman...' Ui thought before entering her classroom, seeing Azusa and Jun already there, arguing about to play the bass was best for Jun

In Yui's situation…

Yui bolted upright in her bed and almost fell to the floor as Mio and Ritsu moved to avoid her.

"I overslept!" she said before running out the door and to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"She already overslept and today is only freshman reception…" Mio said as she covered her eyes with hand, "How did Ui-chan manage with her?"

"Probably something like 'Onee-chan is so cute!' or something like that…" Ritsu said as she was going through the manga that Yui had on her desk.

"Ritsu! You need to get ready as well!" Mio said as she began to drag out Ritsu by the collar of her pajama shirt, Ritsu's arms outstretched to the pile of manga.

"Mio! But that's the new volume!"

"It's the first day of school!" Mio said as she smacked her on the head, making a bump appear.

"R-Right! Time to get ready!" Ritsu said as she ran off to go eat breakfast, her hands covering the bump. Mio sighed again, before hearing from the direction of Mugi's room "I overslept!" making her sigh again as she walked to get dressed. 'I hope Azusa is having a better day…' she thought.

~Azusa~

"Jun I'm telling you that you can't learn how to play the bass left handedly!"

"Why not? Mio-senpai can!"

"That's because she IS left handed!"

"Doesn't mean I can't learn..."

"But you'll get really confused since you already learned how to play normally!"

"Good morning Azusa-chan, Jun-chan!" Ui said as she sat down next to them, putting her bag on her desk.

"Good morning." They both said before continuing their conversation, now with Ui.

"Can you tell Jun that she can't just switch which side she plays the bass with?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Onee-chan tried that with the guitar once."

"Eh? Yui-senpai did?" Azusa asked.

"Yup! She managed to play half of a song before she gave up and got up to get some takoyaki." she said with a smile.

"Somehow that sounds exactly like Yui-senpai…"

"Come on Ui; don't make Azusa sad since her senpai aren't here anymore." Jun said, making Azusa blush slightly.

"I'm not sad!" she said before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, hugging her.

"Azu-nyan!" She heard, making her turn to see what appeared to be Yui.

"Y-Yui-senpai!?" Azusa exclaimed as she jumped from her seat, still being hugged.

"Uh, Azusa? Take a closer look." Jun said as she tried not to laugh at the twin tailed girl's reaction. Azusa turned to look at what appeared to be her senpai but on a closer look she saw how she was missing the hair clips and had a red ribbon on her instead of a blue one.

"Ui please don't scare me like that." Azusa said as she sighed in relief.

"Don't be like that Azu-nyan!"

"And please don't call me Azu-nyan! I don't want any juniors hear that!" She said as she blushed at the nickname, sinking back into her seat.

"Well we won't call you that when we help you search for new members. Not that we'll have to search for many…" Jun said.

"Why is that? I have to find three more members or the club will get disbanded!" She said slightly in a slightly panicked tone. Ui and Jun looked at each other and smiled before looking at Azusa.

"You only need to find one more member Azusa-chan." Ui said as she put her hair back into its usual style.

"One… You mean you guys are going to join!?" she asked with a huge grin, the both of them nodding to the girl.

"We'll give you the application after school so that you can turn it in the student council prez." Jun said, making Azusa blush as she realized that she was the one in charge.

'At least I'll make sure to turn in the club forms...' she thought as she remembered all the times that Ritsu would forget to turn in forms. Their teacher came into the room then, interrupting Azusa's thoughts to tell them that it was time for the opening ceremony so that they could file into seats in the auditorium.

~HTT~

"There are so many people!" Mugi said as they walked around the campus to get to hall where freshman orientation was being held.

"I wonder how many different people came here…" Yui said before biting into her toast, buttoning the blazer she had on. Mio covered her half her face with her hands as she saw that Ritsu still had her blazer open with the shirt un-tucked.

"Ritsu you could at least try to get dresses properly!" Mio said as Ritsu put her hands in her pockets in response.

"We're only going to orientation! It's just information on classes!"

"Mio-chan is right Ricchan! You should dress more feminine."

"Do you not remember what happened last time we had this talk?" she said, Mugi sneaking up behind her and taking her headband.

"How about just your hair?" She asked as she held the headband away from its owner.

"Yeah! Just fix them a bit so that they aren't messy." Yui said as she fixed the reluctant Ritsu's hair.

"Hmm… Weird." Mio said as she saw her with her bangs down, not used to seeing them down.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said anything!" Ritsu said as she grabbed the headband from Mugi and fixed back into its usual hair style, her face red.

"Then fix your clothes!" Mio said, Ritsu fixing them while mumbling to herself about how it was too hot now. As they neared the hall for the orientation, Yui looked at the bulletin board and saw something that automatically stopped her, getting the attention of the other three.

"What is it Yui-chan?" Mugi asked as she walked over to where she was. Yui grabbed her hands and started to jump up and down as she pointed at the bulletin board.

"We have to joint! They have one! We have to!" She said, not making any sense to any of them until they looked to the board and smiled at the flyer that they knew she was talking about.

_JWU Light Music Club Is Now Looking For New Members! Join Today! _

_Contact Yoshii Kana In The Music Hall For More Information!_

"We're joining!" Ritsu said as she raised her hand in the air, Mugi and Yui doing the same with Mio following a few seconds later, her eyes shining.

'We'll still play as a band even here...' she thought with a smile as she looked at the flyer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This won't be a weekly thing. I'll probably update this when I can so no promises on when another update will be possible. (THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET ONE OF THE SONGS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD) Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
